This invention relates to personal exercise devices, and more particularly to devices of this type as designed for developing the leg, arm and chest muscles of the human body while the latter is in a supine or lying position.
In the past numerous exercise devices have been proposed and produced, with the intention of improving the muscle tone, circulation etc. of the human body. In many cases such devices were confined to working with a specific group of muscles, such as the leg muscles, or else the arm muscles, or the back muscles and the like. In some instances the devices were motorized, involving somewhat heavy equipment. Other devices, if not motorized, were still cumbersome and bulky, having sturdy structural shapes or forms of steel or other rigid material.
In general, most exercise devices were developed after a period of experimentation, and therefore they operated satisfactorily to improve the muscle tone, circulation etc. in the manner intended.
However, in a large number of instances the exercise devices required extra space, and represented an appreciable expense, in many cases with maintenance. This placed the device beyond the reach of the average person, who usually does not have the necessary space available, nor for that matter the means for purchasing and maintaining the equipment. Most often the device will be used only for a limited time, and in such circumstances it is undesirable to make the outlay of money and time that is required.
The foregoing considerations represent real and tangible drawbacks and disadvantages, when considered by the lay person in average circumstances.